


An Empty Gas Tank & Only One Bed

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A night of unfortunate events may allow for two friends to realize that things are supposed to take a slightly different path than they originally thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Interstellar Novella [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	An Empty Gas Tank & Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of February. The theme was Cheesy Romantic Fanfiction Tropes. My roll resulted in that my pairing was already friends and they had to share a motel room.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: An Empty Gas Tank & Only One Bed  
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: A night of unfortunate events may allow for two friends to realize that things are supposed to take a slightly different path than they originally thought.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I can't believe you didn't make sure that the car had enough to make the trip, Malfoy," Ginny grumbled, tilting her head back against the headrest of the car seat. She was supposed to be curled up in front of a fire reading a book at the ski lodge right now, not sitting in the passenger's seat of Draco Malfoy's stupid car, stuck in the stupid snow. "Damn it, Draco. How could you be so careless?"

Draco rolled his eyes before leaning down to look at the fiery, red-headed Weasley sitting inside the vehicle. She hadn't been his first choice of travel companions, but he wasn't going to complain about the added company. It was a long drive up to the mountains, and he hated making the trip alone. However, he didn't miss the extra commentary when things during a trip didn't go quite so according to plan.

"I'm working on it, Gin," Draco grumbled, faking a smile when she turned to look at him. "Apparently, I miscalculated how much petrol it was going to take to get here."

"We could have just apparated," Ginny remarked, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her gaze in his general direction. "It would have been a whole hell of a lot easier."

"The easy way doesn't always mean that it is the best way to do things," Draco replied, exhaling sharply. "This way, we have a way to get around at the mountain in case things in the lodge start feeling a little cramped."

Ginny sighed. She knew he was right, but at the same time, she preferred using her magic in times like this. The revelation of that idea to herself was more shocking than the fact that Draco was choosing to do things the Muggle way for once in his life. Not that she could blame him. Sometimes the Muggle way did manage to make things a tad more interesting for everyone involved.

"Since when are you against magic?" Ginny teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"I've called a car to take us to a local motel near a gas station," Draco explained, dropping down into his seat and resting his hands on the steering wheel. "I figured we could spend the night there, get some gas in the morning and get a lift back here with a tank of gas. Does that work for you?"

Ginny thought about it for a few moments and started to nod her head, but stopped short. "You're paying, right?"

Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, chuckling as he nodded his head. "I'll pay for the room and gas for the car if you buy dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning."

"Deal," Ginny said, reaching out a hand to Draco, which he took with a smile and shook. "Hopefully, you don't mind dining out of a vending machine because, at this time of night, I don't think anything else is open."

Just as Draco was about to respond, there was a flash of headlights in front of them. The vehicle appeared to be slowing down as the vehicle neared their parked car. "That's our ride. Let's grab our stuff."

. . . . . . . .

With a heavy sigh, Ginny collapsed in the middle of the bed. _The only bed in the middle of their motel room._ This was just her luck, but if she had to be stuck with any one of her friends, she supposed that Draco wasn't the worst of them. She watched as he locked the door and walked over to the mini-fridge, taking inventory of what was there. From what she could tell, there were a few bottles of overpriced water and overpriced half-pint sized bottles of liquor.

"Anything good to drink?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

Draco looked back over his shoulder and shook his head. "Not at these prices. It's a good thing I always bring my own to the lodge."

He winked and closed the fridge before reaching for his duffle bag. He unzipped it quickly and started rummaging around feeling for one of the bottles he had stashed away inside. His smile widened as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, quickly extracting it from the bag. "Ogden's finest."

Ginny pushed herself up and slid off the bed. She grabbed two empty glasses from the table and filled them each with a few pieces of ice, handing them over to Draco to fill with the delightful amber liquid that would help this travel faux pas become a distant memory.

After feeling both glasses, Draco picked one up and handed it to Ginny before lifting his own. "What shall we toast to?"

Ginny thought about it for a few moments, nibbling on her lower lip as she did. She noticed Draco take note out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She reached her glass out to his. "To friends making the best of an unfortunate situation that could have totally been avoided."

Draco shook his head as he lifted his glass and tapped it against hers. "To friends getting to know each other better and sharing the only bed for the night."

"Who said anything about sharing?" Ginny replied, pulling her glass away from Draco's, pretending to be appalled at the idea of sharing a bed with a Malfoy.

He furrowed his brow and looked at her for a minute. He couldn't decide if she was joking around or if she was serious. If anyone was going to be sleeping on that bed tonight, then it was definitely going to be him. "I mean, we could build some kind of a barrier to make sure that there's no…"

His voice started to trail off as he noticed the smile growing on her lips. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip of the Firewhiskey, hissing as the amber liquid burned it's way down his throat.

"Just keep your hands above my waist and below my chest when we cuddle, and everything should be just fine," Ginny said with a winking, taking a sip of her drink. She smiled when she saw a flicker of interest sparkle in Draco's eyes.

Maybe running out of gas on the way to the ski lodge wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
